Forever Drunk
by Leeloo Slanzar
Summary: :::UA:::Lo más hermoso en esta vida, es lo inesperado. Una lección que Rei estaba por aprender.
1. Chapter 1

Evergreen.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la autoria de Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que la historia pertenece a la autora aqui presente, la cual no puede reproducirse o usarse de forma laguna sin permiso expreso de la misma:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Después de tres años mi vida era exactamente la misma, salvo claro que mi departamento estaba más lleno de inútiles artefactos, libros a media lectura, un "rincón brujo" y un bajo (el cual aún aprendía a tocar), pero seguía soltera, viviendo sola, con el mismo empleo y la misma lista de cosas por hacer.

Taigazu Ai se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, él junto con sus dos hermanos integran una banda llamada " Death Moon" a la cual me uní solo por el hecho de que Fisshu me enseña a interpretar el bajo. No iba a negarme a tener clases gratis. Sin embargo ser vocalista no es lo mío, según yo muchas veces pareciera que cantaba un gato. Aunque a mis compañeros les gusta justamente por eso. "Único" es lo que dicen al tratar de describir mi forma de cantar.

El primer jueves de mayo, es decir, hoy por la noche nos presentáremos en el bar Berlín (como desde hacía seis meses) y esta vez no quería acudir, tengo una semana de vacaciones del trabajo, pero no de la banda. Estoy harta de la ciudad, al menos de esa ciudad, a pesar de contar con los recursos necesarios y tiempo suficiente para disfrutar unos buenos días lejos de ahí, debo soportar la idea de tener que permanecer en ella. Sin embargo quiero tomar el lado positivo de esto, así que al ver los rayos del sol, me levanto para acomodar un poco el departamento.

El sol se abría paso a través de las cortinas, entibiando el suelo. Camino descalza hasta la ventana y coloco los pies sobre la fracción de piso que baña la luz. Es una de las sensaciones más exquisitas que existen (si aún no la pruebas, debes hacerlo. En verdad es una delicia). Momentos después, me ato el cabello en una coleta, sigo descalza mientras reúno todo lo que esta fuera de lugar. Eso incluye unos pocos recuerdos que clamar por ser guardados en una de esas famosas cajas de cartón para después ponerla en algún lugar donde sirviera de cama al gato.

No poseo intención alguna de perder tiempo en esas vacaciones. Sin embargo, mientras limpio, de cuando en cuando, me detengo para ensoñar sobre donde debiera estar o más allá, con quien. Debo admitir que la primera opción me emociona más, ya que por el momento no existe nadie que me provoque un auténtico interés, ni me causa intriga o la necesidad de debelar su misterio.

Siempre he sido una aferrada a los climas fríos, y sin embargo, al sentir el calor del sol invadir mis pies, la imagen de caminar en una hermosa playa no se aparta de mí. Me figuro cubriendo con una mano mi frente para poder observar el horizonte, tarareando una melodía pegadiza, aunque ninguna viene a mí. Entre mis distracciones, me golpeo el dedo pulgar del pie contra la base de mi bajo. Entre maldiciones y enojo ( e intentos por dar masaje a mi dedo) me percato de que uno de esos recuerdos que debo guardar ha quedado atrás del pedestal, así que aun quejándome, remuevo el soporte y recojo la camiseta de Sasuke (era alguien con quien había salido, me había enamorado, me había engañado y yo, después de haberlo adorado Tanto, termine por aborrecer incluso ese complejo de ninja que tiene y por quien en este momento, ya no siento nada), la camiseta está sucia, pero me gusta mucho, así que en lugar de meterla en la caja pienso darle una mejor vida y me encamino con ella a la zotehuela.

Dejo la carga de ropa dentro de la lavadora, me voy a la cocina y preparo el desayuno. Antes de terminarlo, suena el interfón y al escuchar un "Hello my Darling" con falso acento inglés se quien está por subir. Tai (como le nombro yo para evitarme el enorme Taigazu) cruza el umbral un par de minutos después. A estas alturas mi casa era terreno suyo, se sienta a la mesa y mientras lo veo comerse lo que quedaba de mis alimentos, dice:

― Bruja ― él cree que me molesta al denominarme de ese modo, en realidad no ― esta tarde debes lucirte, tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy bueno esta por pasarnos Rei – continua- pronto dejaremos los departamentos pequeños, los bares semi vacíos, oscuros y llenos de borrachos melancólicos.

― Me gusta el lugar donde tocamos, no quiero irme a un afamado pub lleno de hipsters que creen que saben más de música que quien está en el escenario- eso pienso en verdad – y mucho menos que mi voz salga de ese lugar – por un segundo el humor ensoñador de Tai me contagia- pase lo que pase, seguiremos tocando en el mismo lugar, después de la fama y los grandes contratos no nos moveremos de ahí. Tenemos mucho que agradecer a ese lugar, le debemos mucho a Mamoru por dejar que nos enraizaramos en el Berlín ¿no crees?

― ¡Tenías que salir con tu Mamoru! – Tai no lo soporta desde que Mamoru me presentó a Sasuke - no le debes la vida bruja. Ni le debemos nada. Que se pierdan él y su bar de tercera.

― ¿Se te olvida que gracias a ese "tipo y su bar de tercera" tu banda se ha consolidado? Antes de tener un lugar fijo donde tocar ninguno de ustedes tenia disciplina para la música, el talento sin disciplina no sirve de nada – le refuto en un tono de superioridad.

Él solo me responde con una mueca y suspira. Mientras yo levanto los platos y tomo una ducha, Tai permanece en la sala, frente a la ventana con un vaso de agua helada en la mano, en uno de sus numerosos lapsus, en los que imagina una vida en la que agradece por algún premio musical. O quizá sea esa fantasía loca en la que tiene un tórrido romance con Setsuna, una gerente de banco que frecuenta el bar donde tocamos, esa fantasía es de lo mejor, incluye yates, hermosas playas y por supuesto todo está cargado de erotismo, el cual noto en el fulgor y la sonrisilla que esboza el rostro de Tai.

Muchas veces me gustaría tener ese tipo de deseos, yo, desde hace un tiempo me conformo con mejorar en el bajo, leer, mi trabajo y disfrutar de la compañía de Tai y sus hermanos, incluso me he alejado un tanto de las chicas, más bien bastante. Sencillamente no me apetece escuchar los líos amorosos de todos y menos ver lo empalagosos que están Usagi y Mamoru desde que se enteraron que serán padres. Y no, no es que esta amargada, simplemente deseo dejar a mi corazón descansar.

El amor mueve al mundo, pero por el momento el amor que necesito lo tengo en mí, en mi gato y en Tai, quien al sentarme junto a él, se inclina y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Una sensación grata a la que me he acostumbrado. Por unos minutos, mientras vemos el sol a través de las cortinas, el mundo está en paz, o quizá es que tanto él como yo, estamos en paz con nosotros mismos.

―Rei, me asusta no poder lograr todo lo que quiero – indica- ¿si no soy suficiente? ¿Si no está hecho todo lo que quiero para mí?

En ocasiones no sé qué decirle, Tai fantasea demasiado y dedica realmente poco tiempo y talento a lo que desea, pero sé que él puede lograr lo que tiene en mente. Solo suspiro en desapruebo. También me cuestiono a mí misma sobre lo mismo, ya que, no quiero tener esta vida por el resto de lo que me queda de ella.

Actividades más, actividades menos, la tarde cae y por supuesto, yo tuve que echar a Tai del departamento. De lo contrario no estará listo para la noche. Aún sigo pensando en que mi lugar está a la orilla de una alberca hermosamente iluminada, con un fresco palpso color violeta puesto, sobre un camastro enfundado en algodón o lino quizá, mis auriculares puestos y una deliciosa sangría. ¡Dios como sollozo por ello! Pero estoy aquí, sin más remedio. Así que camino hacia el closet para buscar un par de jeans, y un cárdigan gris (los colores en mi vida se han apagado temporalmente).

Me enfundo las dos prendas y recojo mi cabello una vez más. Esta vez en una trenza francesa. Ciertamente, Tai tenía la habilidad, si es que puede llamársele así, de transmitirme su humor (posiblemente tenemos una conexión muy profunda) y algo de lo que me dijo en la tarde me hace replantearme lo que en verdad anhelo.

"Setsuna me vuelve loco, no sé si sea su hermetismo, o ese halo de misterio que lleva con ella a todas partes, tal vez ese cabello impecable o la manera parsimoniosa de hablar que tiene. Ja. Me alegra que no sepa nada de música y que no note lo mucho que me equivoco al tenerla cerca… pero es que su mirada, profunda, tranquila, como si supiera algo que yo no sé y me muero porque me diga… ¿Hace cuánto no te sientes así Rei?"

¿Hace cuanto no me sentía así? Bueno, la respuesta la tiene Sasuke y su estúpido complejo de ninja. Su inestabilidad emocional y su inmadurez… Pero, en este momento, aunque no quiero volver a enamorarme, extraño la intimidad con alguien, y con intimidad no me refiero al sexo, me refiero a esos silencios cómodos, a las bromas privadas, a referencias que solo dos conocen… complicidad.

Meditando todo aquello, arribo al Berlín, sin esperar mucho de la noche y mucho menos del lugar, a cuyos parroquianos conozco muy bien, y aunque alguno que otro cliente eventual acude para conocer nuevos lugares, la rutina jamás varia. Subo las escaleras y sonrío a los meseros. Como siempre Andrew se acerca a mí con una sonrisa y su cálido abrazo, deseándome la mejor de las suertes, y pienso que si tuviera suerte, estaría en esa alberca en la que muero por sumergirme.

Cruzo el bar, que está prácticamente vacío, salvo por la mesita de universitarios (unos chicos que son de la facultad de química, entre los cuales, debo admitir hay uno bastante guapo, aunque demasiado joven para mi gusto) y, ese sujeto de coleta plateada y traje gris con un Grey Goose Martini en la mano. Al pasar junto a él, levanta la mirada y me sonríe. Hago un gesto de desdeño, pues ese cosquilleo que me provocan sus ojos verdes no me agrada en nada. No sé quién es y tampoco me interesa.

― Es Kou. Yaten Kou- me susurra Fisshu al oído mientras acomodo mi bajo- no es posible que sea él. Por todos los cielos, es tan hermoso… si hago contacto visual con él seguro no podré respirar. ¿Acaso no te lo parece Rei?

Estoy por darle mi respuesta cuando Hokusu, el tercero de los hermanos Ai toma la palabra.

―Ese tipo tiene la palabra "peligro" escrita en la frente- afirma mientras come un pretzel- francamente desde que perdió su posición en el ambiente musical ha ido de mal en peor, tan es así que helo aquí. Que patético.

―pero ¿qué dices Hokusu?- debate Fisshu- este hombre es una institución en la industria musical en el país. Si tocaras la batería como debes en lugar de criticar- añade con una mueca burlona que inevitablemente me hace reír- tal vez tendríamos una oportunidad, pero en cambio te la pasas saltando de cama en cama como si por ello te fueran a dar una medalla olímpica-continua- y por lo que se… en las artes amatorias es donde jamás lograras un premio.

Estallo en risa, lo que causa que aquel hombre, Yaten Kou, me mire de nuevo, esta ocasión con mucho interés y yo, por primera vez en largos meses, me imagino esa playa en compañía de sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

* * *

N/A: Sé que he tardado demasiado en vover a tomar el lápiz, pero esto es para mis grandes amigas de fanfiction, en especial a Sol Levine porque ama con el alma a esta pareja.

XOXO.

Leeloo


	2. Aleluya

Aleluya.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que la historia pertenece a la autora aquí presente, la cual no puede reproducirse o usarse de forma alguna sin permiso expreso de la misma:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Leí hace tiempo sobre una niña que amarraba su cabello cuando tenía que pensar rápido y con eficacia. Me sentí identificada, puesto que cuando pienso profundamente, o bien, mi sensibilidad esta a flor de piel, casi como un reflejo debo atarme el cabello. La sensación de mi cuello siendo rosado por mi melena incomoda a mi sensibilidad, no la deja salir correcta y libremente.

Mi mente es un lío en este momento, estoy frente a Yaten y sus ojos verdes me devuelven la sensibilidad que creí perdida, sin embargo, me desato la trenza, quizá para no sentir tanto. Y si bien, él se dedica a poner tanta atención a los demás miembros del grupo como a mí, de algún modo solo quiero que se centre en mí persona. Quiero sentirme en el principio y fin de toda su realidad. Esa realidad que por las palabras de Fisshu, solo consisten en ese majestuoso traje Armani gris, el reloj Bvulgari, el Mustang 63 del estacionamiento, el pent-house del club de Golf México y lo más impresionante de todo: sus invaluables ojos verdes.

Me disgusta el hecho de solo estar anhelando que su mirada se pose en mí, así que me muevo hacia la barra para distraerme un poco. "Vodka con hielo" le digo a Andrew, quien de inmediato nota mi incomodidad y sonríe ligeramente de lado. "vamos ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" él solo responde con una sonrisa borrosa tras el vaso de vodka que me ofrece. Yo lo tomo y doy un enorme trago, casi vacío el mismo, de modo que le hago una seña a Andrew para que lo llene una vez más. Él, suspirando, lo llena. Con el vaso entre las manos me encamino hacia donde están mis amigos y Yaten Kou, en una amena charla de la que no quiero ser participe.

Estando junto a Tai, jalo una silla, me siento y acomodo mi cabello. Yaten se agacha para quedar a mi altura y (finalmente) fija su vista en mí.

― ¿Qué dices entonces?- pregunta sin dejar de mirarme mientras yo, tiro de un mechón de mi cabello para que el dolor me obligue a no sonrojarme- ¿tendrás un espacio libre en tu agenda para poder ir a comer y hablar sobre un demo?

― ¿Te parece bien el martes?- respondo de inmediato sin soltar mi cabello.

―es una cita entonces- dice mientras apoya sus manos en los muslos para levantarse y sonreír a los hermanos Ai- nos vemos mañana a las once en el lugar que elija Fisshu- dijo apuntándolo con un dedo mientas yo me pregunto cómo es que le daba tal honor a él- yo por el momento me retiro- hace una reverencia-

―No, no. Tú no te puedes ir- exclama Fisshu mientras se le cuelga de un brazo como una colegiala- vamos si es muy temprano, o ¿acaso hay alguien que esté esperando por ti?- todos pusimos la mayor atención posible en espera de su respuesta, sin embargo yo noto un destello de tristeza cruzar por sus hermosos ojos verdes opacándolos ligeramente, pero desaparece de inmediato.

―no, para nada- ríe mientras camina hacia donde está Andrew acomodando unos vasos y se recarga en la barra y en tanto el pide un trago, yo no me contengo las ganas de reprender a Fisshu:

― ¡pero que pregunta tan tonta la tuya!-dije entre dientes- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle esas cosas a una persona que apenas si conoces?-continúe, sintiendo que mi enojo estaba fuera de lugar- por favor evita esas preguntas, si quieres llevártelo a la cama debes saber que tendrías que emborracharlo hasta la inconsciencia porque…

― ¡Rei!- fui interrumpida por Hokusu- tranquilízate ¿quieres?

Sus palabras me caen como un rayo, en verdad me había alterado. Tomo un trago más a mi vodka y guardo silencio. Pienso entonces, la razón de mi exabrupto (en efecto Hokusu tiene razón, me alteré), no es la primer vez que Fisshu incomoda a alguien con sus preguntas, sin embargo, muy dentro de mi creo, que la razón del porque me caló el cuestionamiento fue ver que Yaten entristeció. Alguien debió causarle ese dolor, y si le causó dolor también debió causarle dicha…y esa parte, la parte feliz es la que me provoca celos.

Internizo esos pensamientos observando el vaso de vodka como si fuese una bola de cristal, de reojo veo a Yaten dirigirse al pequeño piano de caja que está en el bar, se sienta y lo destapa (nosotros no lo utilizamos en nuestras presentaciones) observa las teclas durante unos momento, mientras que Fisshu, Hokusu y Tai se acercan a él, y yo sigo sin saber quién es Yaten Kou, quien es este sujeto cuyas acciones me parecen arrebatadoras. Luego fijo la mirada en sus manos (he de anotar que existen cuatro puntos físicos de los hombres que me atrapan, primeramente el cabello, después la sonrisa, seguido de las manos y el punto principal, los ojos, a estas alturas ya tengo evaluadas tres de esas características en él, solo me faltan las manos) estas rosan con elegancia la superficie de las teclas, como si se tratara de una delicada flor, sus largos dedos repasaban distintos acordes, ocasionalmente se contraen. Finalmente toma el valor suficiente para presionar con fuerza unas cuantas, entonces sus dedos comienzan a deslizarse sin pausa por las teclas, mientras sigo observando sus manos, él empieza a cantar, ¡mi corazón salta! No sé si es un salto o un ligero ataque cardiaco…simplemente su magia, la magia de Yaten Kou está apoderándose de mí, palmo a palmo y sin pausa.

El sentimiento transmitido por su voz me posee al grado de no poder moverme de la silla en la que he estado sentada, me preocupa un poco que pueda él tomar como una descortesía el no acercarme, pero no puedo. De este modo transcurren un par de horas más, con el al piano y los hermanos Ai en derredor suyo. Tai sentado en una silla con un brazo recargado en el respaldo y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, por su cuenta Fisshu tiene los brazos cruzados el respaldo de una silla que volteo, le veo suspirar ocasionalmente y Hokusu sentado en el suelo jugando con un wiski doble. Y yo, sentada a lo lejos, en un taburete acojinado color guinda, con mi vaso ya vacío, repasando esos líricos que si conozco, él sabe muchas de las piezas que adoro, es como si un mixtape creado por mi viviera dentro de Yaten. Así, en un segundo, el mundo, el universo entero lo escucha. Una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla al reconocer la siguiente melodía _"the book of love is long and boring…"_ y a esta lagrima le siguen otras por el mismo camino que ha marcado la primera. Hasta hoy, desconocía por completo cuanto puede moverme una canción y más lo que me evoca. Jamás utiliza el adjetivo "cursi" para referirme a mí misma, pero la melodía, en la voz clara y apacible de Kou, me hace entender que en verdad, el amor viene de la música.

Mi espíritu ahora sabe un poco más, y mientras suspiro, veo los ojos de Yaten dejar escapar una prueba salada de un amor que quizá ya ha partido al cantar " _and you ought to give me wedding rings, you ought give me wedding rings"_

* * *

N/A: este capitulo va para aquellos que se han enamorado, han perdido y luego por magia se enamoran otra vez... de la misma persona.

espero lo disfruten, las quiero, dejen reviews. XOXO.

Leeloo


End file.
